


the last talk

by deanismyhero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Sad, becouse she knows them so well, charlie is kind of awesome, she is trying to help the boys one last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanismyhero/pseuds/deanismyhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coda for 10.21 dark dynasty. the part of the phone call we didn't see. Charlie is trying to help the boys one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last talk

“I am going to die” thought Charlie. She had just broken her IPad after sending that message to Sam. The pounding on the door just got worse. Surprisingly she wasn’t scared. A feeling of calm overcame her. “I am going to see my parents again" she thought. A smile started to form on her lips.  
Then she heard it.  
“Charlie, Charlie.” It was Dean shouting from the telephone that was still on.  
"Maybe there was one last thing she could do for her brothers before she died'" she thought.  
“I love you guys so much” she said.  
“Charlie listen to me.” Dean tried to interrupt her.  
But she was not stopping. She read the Supernatural books. She knew that the boys always blame them self for everything. And there is no way that she is letting them suffer with guilt like that again.  
“No Dean listen. It is not your fault guys. I chose this. I went out, I left Castiel. It is not your fault!”  
“Charlie.” Sam started saying.  
“Thank you guys so much for giving my life meaning, for giving me a family again.” She finally breaks as a whimper escapes her lips and a tear starts to roll down her face.  
She was not afraid of dying but she just realized that she will never see the boys again, never see her brothers again.  
“I am going to miss you guys so much” she said in a trembling voice.  
“I love you” she said before finishing the call.  
The banging on the door got louder and louder. She could see the door starting to give in. She stood up. “I am going to see my parents again.” She thought; just when the door finally give in and broke.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for my beta @reille78 go follow her on twitter she is awewomse


End file.
